joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura (Wanked)
|-|Vajra Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Mantra Vajra Asura= |-|Six-Armed Mantra Vajra Asura= |-|Asura, The Destructor= Summary Asura is one of the former Eight Guardian General from Naraka, his sole purpose is to defend pretty much Naraka and our tiny planet. Some asses decided to pull up a prank with him but it dint end well and he in turn became the Protaganist and Antagonist depending on your point and view. This guy is always angry all the time because said asses, now known as the Seven Deities, stole his daughter to power up a giant MAN-FORTRESS of PERPETUAL DOOOOM or something. Now said daughter, Mithra, was then stolen by an actual God, and by God i mean Chakravartin, and who the hell is this Chakravartin? Literally the Creator of the universe, and then they did a massive fist fight where inturn, Asura killed God, The Creator of All. Powers & Stats Key: Vajra Asura | Six Vajra Asura | Mantra Asura | Six Mantra Asura | Asura The Destructor | Full Power Tier: 4-C | 4-B | High '''3-B | 2-C | -1 '''Name: Asura, The Destructor Age: 840 Million Years old from the current Incarnation of Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Classification: Guardian General (Formerly), Traitor, Demigod, Angry Orange Potato Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 12,000 Years of Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, True Flight, Regeneration (High Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3), Able to grow extra limbs as shown in Six-Armed Vajra and Mantra forms and multiply said power to a Million Fold, Can survive in Space, Size Manipulation, Danmaku, His various forms dramatically increase his power and stats a million fold, Can Increase his power in relation to rage, Immunity to Emotion Manipulation, Limitless Boundary Breaking (Broke the Boundary of Life and Death, Severed the Space-Time Continuum creating a new pocket dimension.), Time Manipulation, Durability Bypass, Durability Negation, Badass Embodiment, Conceptual Destruction (Killed God, in turn destroying the Concept of Mantra) Attack Potency: Star Level (Stopped Wyzen's Finger whose size was atleast 10x that of earth.) | Large Star Level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | Multi-Galaxy Level (Managed to break into Chakravartin's Energy Barriers whose durability was said to be Infinite) | Universe+ '''(Kept up with Base Form Chakravartin while in Base form, In Asura's Destructor form, Asura was casually busting Stars and Straight up entire Superclusters of Galaxies | '''Massively Beyond True Infinity (Defeated Creator Form, Chakravartin who was essentially just straight up Omnipotent, And all of this was because he was angry. Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively Beyond Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Stellar '''(Lifted Wyzen's Finger) | '''Multi-Stellar (Was able to stop Karma Fortress' Palm | Multi-Galactic | Universe+ Was able to kept up with Chakravartin's fists | Massively Beyond True Infinity (Defeated Creator Form Chakravartin) Striking Strength: Large Star Level '''(Was able to explode Wyzen in a single punch) | '''Solar System Level (Was able to one shot Karma Fortress) | Multi-Supercluster '(Traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | '''Universe+ '(Was One shotting Planets, Stars and Entire Clusters of Galaxies) '| Massively Beyond True Infinity '( (Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form) '''Durability: Almost Indestructible even though he lost a few times his arms. Stamina: Inhuman (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms, able to ignore almost any wound) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) Standard Equipment: His extra four arms. Intelligence: Generally Average, but a masterful combatant, demonstrating immense skill and surprisingly cunning on-the-fly tactics. Weaknesses: Tends to rush head on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. Possibly Anger Management Classes Other Notable Victories: The One Above All (Asura at base form defeated Creator Form Chakravartin which was essentially omnipotent) The Creator (Same reason as above) All Versions of Goku, and by all i mean literally ALL All Versions of Saitama The Entire Umineko Universe The Entire DB Universe and even GT and other Fan-made crap Kami Tenchi Zeno Galactus COIE Anti Monitor Living Tribunal All Versions of Superman including The Thought Robot Every other damn Omnipotent, and he can defeat all of them at Full Power Base Form Kratos The Godslayer (KTG had Mithra) Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Wanked Category:Demi-God Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Time Users Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Tier -1 Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Conceptual wank Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Characters